


Noctis/Prompto PWP

by Anonymous



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Noctis/Prompto PWP

如果换作平时，在床上或者其他任何地方自己的阴茎被Noctis握在手里，Prompto是会非常乐意的。可这回跟以前不大一样，除开握着Prompto阴茎的那手，Noctis的另外一只手正握着一把剃须刀在他腿间神情专注认真的来回比划，Prompto只觉得自己目前的处境相当的不妙。

 

老式剃须刀的刀片闪着寒光，令Prompto不禁倒抽一口冷气的移开视线，他已经预见到自己等下会倒在浴室的地面痛哭着捂住自己血流不止的老二， Noctis手忙脚乱冲出浴室去翻箱倒柜的找恢复药为他止血。再接着他们今晚这一出说不定会被Ignis和Gladio知道，噢这太棒了，Gladio一定能拿这事笑话他们很久。两个月起步，上不封顶。

 

想到这里他半是害怕半是委屈的眼角闪着泪光望向Noctis：

 

“还是别了吧Noct，求你饶了我……”

 

“放轻松，只是剃毛而已，不会有事的。”

 

Noctis把浸在热水里的湿毛巾拿起来随意拧了一下，Prompto注视着他的动作，不满的嘟哝着：

 

“要我怎么放轻松啦！不剃不行吗……啊……”

 

被用热毛巾敷住下体的毛发，Prompto烫的瑟缩了一下，水珠就这么顺着大腿内侧一路流下去，湿湿痒痒的。

 

“乖，别动。”

 

Noctis附在他耳边对他说这句话的同时还套弄了几下他的阴茎，接着在周围的毛发处打了剃须膏。大腿内侧满是滑腻的泡沫，阴茎直直的挺立着还不能发泄，这让Prompto感到十分难受，满脑子只想着快点结束这场酷刑。

 

他屏住呼吸，视线聚集在浴室里随便一块瓷砖上，四周安静得渐渐只听到他粗重起来的呼吸声。冰凉的刀刃先是在他下腹的皮肤上游走，那里较为平坦没什么阻碍。接下来大腿根部的褶皱则令Noctis放慢了手上的动作，Prompto的心也提到了嗓子眼儿，他的身体紧绷着，努力克制住自己不要颤抖，但身体还是会抑制不住的轻颤。

 

Noctis的神情耐心又专注，他仿佛在精雕细琢一件艺术品一般，小心翼翼一点一点的刮掉那里的毛发。提心吊胆的熬过了这一段，Prompto以为这场酷刑总算得以结束的时候，Noctis又轻轻托起了他的囊袋，往会阴处涂了一些泡沫。他条件反射的颤抖了一下，一直绷着的阴茎也差点没忍住要射出来，Noctis及时扼住了他的根部，涨成深红色的阴茎只是吐露了一点前液。

 

“Noct……停下……求你了Noct……”

 

Prompto腿软的几乎要站不住了，他的额头布满了细密的汗珠，脸颊一直红到耳根，大张着嘴呼吸的喘息着，还用染上哭腔的声音祈求Noctis停下。Noctis闻声停下手里的动作，他安抚似的吻了吻Prompto的额头：

 

“快好了，再坚持一下，”说着又吻了吻他的眼睛，“等下会让你很舒服的。”

 

Prompto不情愿的摇摇头，但又迟疑的轻轻点了一下头算是勉强同意，他就这么用湿漉漉的眼睛望着Noctis，害得Noctis差点心软的想干脆就这么停下。

 

他轻轻托起下方的囊袋，探过手去加倍小心的割掉那里的毛发，Prompto忍不住低声啜泣起来，他的阴茎翘起高度几乎贴住小腹，顶端一直溢出着前液将他现在变得光滑的下腹染得亮晶晶的。

 

不知过了多久，Noctis总算停下了手里的动作将剃须刀丢进水池，他一把将Prompto抱进怀中，替他冲洗掉腿间的泡沫。热水刚一打上柱身Prompto就忍不住射了出来，他忍了太久颤抖着足足射出三四股精液。

 

Prompto的双手撑着台面，双腿被迫大大分开，透过洗手台上的镜子可以看到他的阴茎毫无遮拦的软软的垂在腿间，现在他的私处光滑的像个孩子一般。

 

Noctis在他身后开始为他扩张，修长的手指沾染着体液故意缓慢的划过他敏感的会阴，然后在他收缩不止的穴口周围打转。体液不足以充当润滑，他试探着插进的一根手指受到了些许阻碍，但里面湿热的褶皱却迫切的含住他的手指不让他后退。

 

艰难的抽插了几次后Noctis将手指撤了出去，Prompto发出不满的呜咽声，他向后迎合过去蹭到对方的手，讨好般翘起的臀部，露出不安收缩着的穴口，那里微微红肿着还沾满了他自己的体液只显得更加淫靡。

 

Noctis用力掰开他的股瓣，舌面不轻不重的碾过穴口，刚发泄过一次的身体变得更为敏感。那根要命的舌头先是仔细爱抚了穴口周围紧绷的肌肉，又钻进里面扫过敏感高热的内壁，Prompto抓紧了洗手台突起的边沿抑制不住的叫出声来：

 

“嗯啊——不……等等……唔！”

 

他的叫停就从来没有哪一次起过作用，Noctis无视他的求饶，舌尖继续往里侵略，并模拟性交的动作抽插着，浅浅退出来一点又用力进到更深的地方。

 

Prompto呜咽着求饶，他柔软的内里一次又一次被强硬的进入搅弄，敏感的内壁被用力的来回舔舐，快感快速积累，阴茎也被刺激的再一次抬头。

 

“求……啊……Noct……停下。”

 

他腿软得几乎无法支撑自己的身体，穴口传来的快感与同样强烈的羞耻感令他忍不住哭了起来，Noctis退了出去将Prompto翻过身来抱在怀里，Prompto揽住他的脖子双腿被扶着勉强缠上他的腰，空虚的小穴很快被粗大的阴茎再次填满。

 

Noctis用上了足以留下长时间都不会消退的痕迹的力道，按住Prompto的耻骨每一下都凿到最深处，还恶意的经常擦过敏感点，Prompto浑身都在发抖，他缠在Noctis腰间的双腿用力夹紧对方，他被顶得身体向上耸动，落下时全身的重量几乎都压在那一处连接二人的地方，Prompto甚至产生了内脏要被Noctis顶移位的错觉。

 

他疼的哑着嗓子叫了一声，接下来又因为敏感点持续被龟头用力擦过，呻吟声逐渐变得甜腻。在一次被用力碾上敏感点后他猛然拔高的尖叫了一声，指甲在Noctis的肩头留下痕迹。Noctis吃痛的闷哼一声，更加用力的抵上那处腺体。

 

Prompto的小腹一阵痉挛，紧致高热的内壁用力绞住Noctis的阴茎，Noctis猛地退了出去又整根捅回来，大开大合的操干起来。

 

很快Prompto就迎来第二次高潮，他剧烈的颤抖着，Noctis也暂时停下了动作，享受着Prompto肠道内壁仿佛像是一张小嘴一样吮吸着他的顶端。

 

接着他找准了Prompto的敏感点，放慢了动作小幅度的抽插着，每次只退出一点但都重重的压过敏感点。高潮后前列腺还被龟头近乎残忍的持续苛责着，Prompto几乎要无法承受这种剧烈的快感，他趴在Noctis的胸口没有了求饶的力气，断断续续的唤着Noctis的名字，也时不时被自己有气无力的呻吟打断。

 

耳边充斥着淫乱不堪的交合处传来黏腻色情的水声，Noctis在几次深深的抽插后紧扣着腰部射进恋人的体内，他吻了吻对方被泪水和汗液打湿得一塌糊涂的脸庞，半天没有退出去。

 

虽然事后Noctis有帮他清理干净，但直到第二天狩猎任务的时候Prompto仿佛还能清晰的感觉到Noctis仍留在他的体内。

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
